


Unhelpful Assistance

by Storm337



Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [53]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Griffon!Chase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm337/pseuds/Storm337
Summary: “I can free myself. Get that knife away from me.” with Griffon!ChaseRequested on Tumblr by Anonymous
Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587562
Kudos: 7





	Unhelpful Assistance

“What the hell are you doing, bro, put that down!” 

“Uh, rescuing you?” 

“I can free myself! Get that knife away from me before you stab me or something.” 

“Alright, fine- I was just trying to help.” 

“You can help by keeping an eye on the hallway, man.” 

Bing rolled his glowing eyes, sheathing his red hot knife and stalking grumpily to the doorway. He peeked through the crack, watching carefully for signs of movement in the darkened corridor. He could hear Chase behind him, wriggling about in his netting and untangling his limbs from the rope. Time seemed to be passing too slowly, and Bing began to rock on his feet, anxious. Every moment he didn’t see someone meant that someone could pass by, and the longer he stared, the more he was convinced the shadows were twitching and moving. 

“Dude, are you almost done?” 

“I’m working on it!” 

“I can come cut-” 

“I don’t want that knife anywhere near me man, you’ll cut me with it.” 

“Bro.” 

Bing glanced over his shoulder to Chase, but in the low lighting it was hard to make out how much progress the Griffin had made. There was the flutter of Chase’s wings, and the click clack of his talons and claws on the floor. He briefly growled in frustration before Bing saw the bulk of his shadowy body suddenly lurch upwards, his friend lifting onto his back feet as he pulled the net up with his mouth and cut through it with his talons. He was just beginning to shimmy his way out, grumbling as it continued to stick to his feathers, when Bing heard the thud of feet outside. His fingers itched for his knife as he backed up into the room, bumping into Chase’s side. 

“Bro- bro, someone is coming!” 

“Shhhhh- shut up, I’m almost out.”


End file.
